kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Gashat Gear Dual
The is the Rider Gashat of Kamen Rider Para-Dx. It is a game cartridge based on the fighting and puzzle game genres. Games Gashat Gear Dual is two games in one, Perfect Puzzle and Knock Out Fighter. Functions Transformation After turning the dial to select the game, a standby noise starts. The user then activates the corresponding side of the gashat, triggering the transformation into Puzzle Gamer or Fighter Gamer. Gear Holder Finisher By turning the dial to its neutral position then back to the side of the form they're in and inserting the Gashat Gear Dual into the Gear Holder, the user is able to perform a finisher. Critical Combo= * : **Jumping and Elastic Energy Items: Para-DX kicked the enemy mid-air using his feet enhanced flexibility. PP CC BY Stretch & High-Jump Screen.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Prelude) GUM GUM NO MUCHII!.png|Perfect Critical Combo (Kick Combo) |-| Critical Smash= * : Para-DX does a flaming uppercut to enemy, sending him into the air, before punching the enemy again with great force, empowered by fire from his gauntlet, once the enemy has fallen back into punching range. He can also directly punch his enemy without the sky uppercut. Knock Out Critical Smash Screen.png|Knock Out Critical Smash (Prelude) Para-DX's SHORYUKEN.png|Knock Out Critical Smash (Step 1: Sky Uppercut) Para-DX's Second punching!.png|Knock Out Critical Smash (Step 2: K.O. Punch) KOF CS Screen (Single Punch).png|Knock Out Critical Smash (Ver. 2) (Prelude) KOF CS (Single Flame Punch).png|Knock Out Critical Smash (Ver. 2) History Gashat Gear Dual was made by Kuroto Dan using the data of Kamen Riders which battle against Next Genome Institute. Deciding that taking down the Double Action Gamer personally was beneath him, Kuroto Dan gave the newly completed Gashat Gear Dual to Parad; Dan told the games enthusiast Bugster, who up to that point had yet to engage in the fight himself, that it would warm him up while he prepared Kamen Rider Chronicle. Appearing before the three rival Kamen Riders, Parad proceeded to test the power of the two-in-one Gashat. Transforming into Kamen Rider Para-DX for the first time, Parad first assumed the Puzzle Gamer which easily defeated Level 5 Hunter Gamer Riders Brave Quest Gamer and Snipe Shooting Gamer, followed by the Fighter Gamer with which he bested Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Sports Action Gamer Level 3. Notes *The Gashat Gear Dual is an homage to two popular video game franchises: and . **The fact that is both a puzzle game and a fighting game may be a reference to the game . *While only coincidental, the knob of the Gashat Gear Dual is half red and blue like the buckle of Kikaider's belt. *When inserted into a Gamer Driver, the Gashat's appearance is quite similar to the Meteor Storm Switch used by Kamen Rider Meteor. *Unlike other Rider Gashats, the Gashat Gear Dual has a fluent English-speaking voice. However, its usage in the Gamer Driver gives the same voice as that of the other Gashats. *The Gashat Gear Dual being a unique Gashat not used in a Gamer Driver and instead being plugged into a holder may be a reference to , game devices with built-in games which only require plugging it directly to a television to play. It being a Gashat containing two games in one may also be a reference to . Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Epiosde 17: A Nonstandard BURGSTER? See Also *Gashat Gear Dual β Category:Stub Category:Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid) Category:Transformation Gear